Opération Portable
by Absolette
Summary: Une conversation par SMS entre quatre portables. Régis et Pierre décident de fomenter un plan subtil pour faire avouer leurs sentiments à nos deux célèbres tourtereaux, Sacha et Ondine. Subtil? ...Nan. OS, quelques jurons par-ci par-là.
1. Chapitre Un

_**Bonjour à tous, je suis folle ! XD Non, mais je blague. Un peu. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai écrit ce tout petit OS en cinq minutes après un délire avec une pote, y'a quelques jours. Pote qui, elle aussi, est sur fanfiction . net et comprend donc toutes ces histoires de "OS", "fangirls" et autres "fictions à chapitres trop de la mort qui tue c'est géniaaaaal" (Moi et mon amie, bientôt seize ans). Bref. Ajoutez une dizaine de verres de jus d'orange (Oui Temi-chou, j'ai explosé mon record ^^), une ou deux langues de chats (si si, ces bonbons acidulés qui piquent) et une soirée décompression, mixez bien, et vous avez...**_**ÇA.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Voilà voilàààà. Oh, Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, blablabla, sauf les noms des portables. Et, vers la fin, une des répliques de Régis est piquée à un excellent film français des années... 60 ? avec Lino Ventura et Francis Blanche. Je me suis permis. Vous autres cinéphiles, vous me comprendrez peut-être.  
><strong>_

_**En aligné à gauche, les messages envoyés en centré, les réponses.**_

_**Rated T pour jurons multiples...**_

_**Edit: je dois refaire mes conjugaisons de l'impératif et de l'indicatif, deuxième personne du singulier. -"  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Portable<strong>** de** Argentaloverboy

**Messages ****de :**Régis Chen

Le 13/07 à 10 h 49

Je m'ennuie.

Ah.

Tu t'en fous.

Plutôt, oui.

T_T

Si je te dis que j'ai une idée ?

C'est bien, mais je suis occupé, là.

Encore à draguer une infirmière Joëlle ?

Le 13/07 à 11 h 04

Pierre ?

La stagiaire.

T'as une stagiaire toi ?

Le boulot des Champions d'Arène.

Pourquoi j'en ai pas ?

C'est long, les communications d'ici au Plateau. Ton Arène a été tenue pendant des années par Giovanni, les échos sont pas encore arrivés à la Ligue Pokémon et en plus, vu comment t'es pas présent...

Oublie ma question.

Le 13/07 à 11 h 18

Alors, ton idée ?

Toi, t'as re-loupé ta drague.

C'est facile, toi t'es jeune, t'as le charisme et tout x(

Eh ouais. Sinon, si je te dis Sacha, Ondine, fête, un peu d'alcool et déclaration dans la même phrase ?

Alors là, je t'écoute plus qu'attentivement...

Attend, y a la rouquine qui me fixe, j'arrête, je t'explique plus tard.

* * *

><p><strong>Portable <strong>**de :** Pokémon Master !

**Messages**** de : **le casse-pied de service

Le 15/07 à 18 h 03

Ouh, Ashy-boy a rougiiiii XD LOL

TA GUEULE, CHEN !

Je ne parle pas, je ne peux donc pas me taire ^^ Ouh la scène à en avoir un saignement de nez ! Chaud bouillant le Pokémon Master !

Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? C'était un accident !

Non, un coup monté.

Gné ?

Laisse tomber.

Non, je laisse pas tomber. « Coup monté » dans le sens « tout était prévu » ?

En général, c'est un peu ça, oui.

JE LE CROIS PAS !

Bah y faut.

Et Pierre le savait aussi ?

Réfléchis un peu, tu devrais trouver.

JE LE CROIS PAS !

C'est le même message ou t'en as écrit un autre ?

Ta gueule, Chen.

Rho, le prends pas comme ça.

Et comment je devrais le prendre ?

Pas comme ça.

Ta gueule, Chen.

Le 15/07 à 18 h 14

Tu comptes me faire la tronche longtemps ?

Je viens d'apprendre que celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami a fait exprès de jouer à Action/Vérité pour nous faire nous embrasser avec la langue et qu'en plus, le Twister qui a suivi – curieusement où _tu_ choisissais les figures – s'est terminé avec une position vachement gênante pour elle et moi. Alors oui, je compte faire la tronche longtemps.

Ha, on s'est quand même bien marrés.

Vous étiez bourrés, bien sûr que vous rigoliez !

Elle aussi était bourrée je te signale !

Même pas !

T'as senti son haleine ? XD

GRAAAAH ! T'es vraiment la pire plaie qui me soit jamais tombée dessus !

Mais oui. Oh, sinon, blague à part, tu l'aimes ou pas ?

WTF ?

* * *

><p><strong>Portable<strong>** de **Blue mermaid

**Messages de** : l'Irrécupérable Dom Juan

Le 15/07 à 18 h 11

Ah, super soirée ! À manger, une lichette d'alcool, une ou deux fans de Régis et de Sacha, des jeux vachement intéressants... J'ai même pu assister au premier baiser d'Ondine aveeeeeec Sacha ! POKESHIPPERS 4EVA XD

Pierre, la ferme !

C'était pas si mal, si ?

Non.

NAN ! Attends, je voulais pas écrire ça !

Trop tard XD

Je veux dire, c'était... Enfin... Ma première fois avec un garçon donc je peux pas vraiment dire...

Tu sais que ça a une résonance vachement perverse ce que tu dis ?

Tu veux toujours essayer de voir d'où vient mon maillet Pierre ?

Euh, efface ce que j'ai écrit.

Trop tard XD

Pff. C'est petit.

Ça soulage. Bon, maintenant : c'est toi ou Régis qui a eu l'idée ?

Joker.

Pierre...

Bon, d'accord. Régis.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ?

Mais j'ai soutenu.

0_0 T'AS FAIT QUOI ?

Bah oui, c'est vrai ! Il faudrait que vous vous avouiez un de ces jours !

Ondine ?

Pierre Takeshi, tu vas mourir dans trente secondes.

NAN NAN, attends je peux tout expliquer !

Top chrono.

* * *

><p><strong>Portable<strong>** de :** Pokémon Master !

**Messages ****de :**le casse-pied de service

Le 15/07 à 18 h 16

Mais oui, ça devient lourd, franchement.

Je l'aime pas ! T'es fou ou quoi ?

Je suis un génie très cher, c'est là toute la différence.

- -" Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis amoureux d'elle ?

Déjà, t'arrêtes pas de la regarder. Je veux dire, tu lui parles, tu la regardes, bon normal quoi. Mais dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, TAC ! Direct tu la zyeutes avec un air de Ronflex qui voit un gros pommier. Flippant.

Mais non !

Si. Je t'ai même filmé, je te montrerai si tu veux. Ensuite, quand tu pionces. Et là, euh, tu souffles son prénom.

0_0 Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

J'en déduis que t'étais au courant ?

Non.

…

Je savais que je parlais parfois en dormant.

Bah là, c'est toutes les nuits. Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre !

_On _? Qui ?

Le 15/07 à 18 h 20

Régis ?

Le 15/07 à 18 h 27

Régis, si tu réponds pas, je dis à tout le monde pourquoi t'es tellement souvent absent de l'Arène.

Pierre, moi et Delia. Et Pikachu.

MA _MÈRE_ ?

Ouais.

ET MON POKÉMON PARTENAIRE ?

Ouep.

… Quoi d'autre ?

Tu te disputes tout le temps avec elle.

Pas tout le temps.

Ben si, un peu.

Et d'abord ça veut rien dire.

Si. Vu que tu te fais souvent envoyer bouler ou ratatiner par son maillet, on peut en déduire que t'es un peu maso sur les bords.

QUOI ?

* * *

><p><strong>Portable<strong>** de **Blue mermaid

**Messages de :** l'Irrécupérable Dom Juan

Le 15/07 à 18 h 17

Ondine, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'expliquer !

Cinq minutes.

Bon, alors c'était y a deux jours, Régis s'embêtait et moi aussi, du coup il a eu l'idée de vous faire avouer vos sentiments respectifs.

Respectifs ?

Supposés respectifs.

Ben voyons. C'était trop be

Non, attend merde, je me suis plantée ^^"

Mm. x)

Et ?

Alors on a organisé la fête. Tu connais la suite.

Attends, alors l'Action/Vérité et le Twister c'était prévu ?

Euh... Joker ?

Vous êtes désolants les mecs. C'est minable.

Comme tentative pour te faire enfin avouer tes sentiments à Sacha ?

Joker.

Copyright.

Zut.

J'attends.

Hmm ?

Ondine. Tu l'aimes ou pas ?

Comme un pote.

Genre. Je dirai rien.

Le 15/07 à 18 h 42

...Oui.

Bah tu vois, c'est pas si dur. Bon, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, mais c'est bien déjà !

Au secours.

Au pire, il se passe quoi ?

Au pire, il rigole et je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face. Avec de la chance, il le dira même à tous ses amis qui se moqueront de moi à leur tour.

Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait.

Pourquoi ?

Déjà, tout le monde le sait. Que tu l'aimes, je veux dire, même Iris est au courant, c'est dire.

- -"

Comme tu dis =D Et ensuite, parce que Sacha n'est plus comme il était. Il a mûri, je veux dire ça se trouve, il est même amoureux de quelqu'un. Genre toi.

Pierre, ferme-la au lieu de dire des âneries.

Quoi ? C'est très censé. T'es mignonne, futée et t'as du caractère, t'as toutes les chances ! ;D

…

En plus, Rudy, il est tombé amoureux de toi aussi.

C'est pas pareil.

Ah bon ?

Il ne m'a vue qu'une fois.

Ah, l'amour... Ça vous embrase au premier regard !

-_-" Bonne nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Portable<strong>** de :** Pokémon Master !

**Messages ****de : **le casse-pied de service

Le 15/07 à 18 h 37

Eh ouais.

T'es tordu, Chen.

Et pervers.

Et pervers, très juste.

On pourrait en rajouter des tonnes, mais on va couper court : tu la regardes, tu rêves d'elle, t'es maso avec elle... Oh, tu la protèges aussi. Plus que Pierre, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Avec vous deux en face, on est mal.

AHA ! Tu te considères donc comme formant un couple avec Ondine !

J'ai jamais dit ça !

Si !

Non !

Avoue que tu aimerais bien.

Le 15/07 à 18 h 40

Sacha ?

Le 15/07 à 18 h 43

Wouhou, Ketchum ?

Je réfléchis.

Grande nouvelle.

Va te faire cuire un œuf et fous-moi la paix dix minutes.

Le 15/07 à 18 h 52

Alors ?

T'as déjà été amoureux ?

Le 15/07 à 18 h 54

Régis ?

Mm.

C'est oui ou non ?

Mm.

Pff. On va prendre ça pour un oui. Je te demande pas qui ;) mais ça te fait pas un genre de chaleur bizarre ?

Si.

Et t'es heureux avec la personne à côté ?

Mm.

Et tu sens que tu pourrais passer toute ta vie avec elle ?

Mm.

Le 15/07 à 19 h 03

Sacha ? Tu réfléchis encore ?

Le 15/07 à 19 h 05

Youhou ?

Le 15/07 à 19 h 08

OMG PUTAIN BORDEL ARCEUS TOUT-PUISSANT RÉGIS C'EST AFFREUX !

Quoi quoi kessya ?

…Je suis amoureux.

...Et tu fais tout ça pour ÇA ?

Eh, c'est choquant pour moi !

Ça c'est sûr, t'as enfin réussi à découvrir un truc tout seul, et romantique en plus s'il vous plaît !

Arrête de me charrier, je suis en stress là.

Le Maître Pokémon qui stresse pour une déclaration. Lol.

Attend, parce qu'_en__ plus_ je dois lui dire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Portable <strong>**de **Blue mermaid

**Messages de** : l'Irrécupérable Dom Juan

Le 15/07 à 19 h 16

Attends un peu, quoi !

Tu le crois vraiment ?

Qui ?

Pour Sacha.

Bah quoi ?

…

Ah ! Ben oui, bien sûr.

Genre ! Sacha Ketchum, 16 ans, long à la détente et totalement novice en matière de relations de couples, amoureux de moi ? T'as fumé la moquette !

Tu sais, il a vachement mûri. Il est plus rapide à percuter maintenant. Et puis, c'est pas comme si t'avais eu tant de relations amoureuses que ça !

Traite-moi d'asociale pendant que tu y es !

Pff. En plus, je veux pas dire, mais une fois j'avais lâché une boutade sur toi et Rudy, quand vous sortiez ensemble. Bon, OK, ça date. Mais il a été touché en plein cœur XD même qu'il a laissé la moitié de son assiette de côté.

0_0

Ça choque hein !

Le 15/07 à 19 h 20

Ondine ?

Attends, faut que je digère tout ça.

Oh, et sinon, tu le laisses faire, pour la déclaration. Traditionnellement, c'est le garçon qui déclare sa flamme à la fille et puis, tu l'as pas caché pendant 6 ans pour le lui balancer comme ça ! XD

Lol. En attendant, je ferais mieux d'apprendre à nager à Psykokwak, il fera les jeux pokélympiques avant que Sacha ne se déclare à une fille !

Que tu crois.

Pierre ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

Bonne nuit ;D

PIERRE !

PIERRE RÉPONDS NOM D'ARCEUS OU JE TE JURE QUE TU ME LE PAIERA ! PIERRE !

* * *

><p><strong>Portable<strong>** de :** Pokémon Master !

**Messages ****de : **le casse-pied de service

Le 15/07 à 19 h 17

Bon. On va faire des essais de déclarations. Tu vas penser à comment lui dire que tu l'aimes et tu m'envoies ça par texto, OK ?

Je le sens maaaaaal...

Essaye, tu risques quoi ?

Avec toi ? Trois fois rien. Je te connais depuis qu'on est gosses et t'as toujours réussi à te moquer de moi, alors bien sûr que je risque que dalle - -*

Faut avouer que tu le cherchais. Qu'est-ce que t'étais (est) chiaaaaant ! Mais c'est pas le sujet. Alors.

Ça me bloque.

De lui dire ?

De _te_ dire.

C'est pas comme si t'étais hétéro XD Je rigole. Allez, imagine-moi avec des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus !

… Vision d'horreur.

Sacha, je vais me fâcher.

Je peux PAS le faire !

Mais oui.

J'improviserai.

Ah, tu comptes le faire maintenant ?

Non.

Si. T'es grillé Lol

Fiche-moi la paix !

Allez, chiche tu le fais demain !

PAS CHICHE !

Cool ! Alors à demain, je préviens tout le monde.

CHEN !

À +

Espèce de sale type je te déteste.

Je sais XD Mais j'ai quand même réussi à te faire voir que t'étais amoureux, tu m'en dois une !

Ouh, il boude.

La ferme.

Demain, hein ? J'y tiens !

Dans tes rêves !

Et je jure sur la tête de Mewtwo et Arceus que je filmerai pas !

… Je sauvegarde ce message, je te demanderai des comptes si jamais une vidéo se retrouve sur internet.

Attends attends, parce que tu comptes _VRAIMENT_ le faire ?

Bah oui. Bonne nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Portable<strong>** de** Argentaloverboy

**Messages**** de :** Régis Chen

Le 15/07 à 19 h 33

Alors ?

Ça a bien marché, j'ai même le témoignage ! Et toi ?

Ça a trop bien marché.

?

Il l'aime ?

Il a failli faire une crise cardiaque en le découvrant XD

Bah alors ?

Il veut faire sa déclaration.

Quand ?

Demain.

…

…

Tu filmes ?

Je peux pas. J'ai promis. Ce serait mal XD

Ah.

Toi tu peux !

Non, je peux pas leur faire ça !

Pourquoi ?

Sacha, c'est un peu... un mélange entre... meilleur pote et frangin.

WAAAAH LA FAMILLE DE DINGUES XD LOOOOOOL

Pff.

Et Ondine ?

Amie proche. Tu comprends que je pourrais pas faire un truc pareil.

Mm.

On les regarde de toute façon ?

Je veux pas manquer ça ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Portable<strong>** de** Blue mermaid

**Messages ****de :** Lui

Le 16/07 à 11 h 24

Ondine, t'es où ?

Chez moi. Pourquoi ?

J'ai un truc à te dire.

Tu peux pas le faire par SMS ?

Nan, je peux pas.

…

C'est trop personnel.

Ah. C'est sur ta famille ?

Essaye pas de deviner, je peux pas te dire !

Pikachu ? Pierre ? Régis ?

Non, et je dois te parler EN FACE !

Moi, alors ?

…

Sacha ?

Le 16/07 à 11 h 35

Sacha ?

S'il te plaît, Ondy.

0_0 Ah ouais, pour que tu m'appelles comme ça...

S'il te plaît ! C'est hyper important !

Bon, viens.

Merci ! Je te revaudrai ça !

J'aimerais bien voir ça.

En nature.

0_o Comment ça, en nature ?

Le 16/07 à 11 h 43

Marre que les gens me raccrochent au nez. - -*

Le 16/07 à 11 h 57

Je suis à ta porte.

J'arrive, y a pas le feu !

* * *

><p><strong>Portable<strong>** de** Pokémon Master !

**Messages**** de :**le casse-pied de service

Le 16/07 à 12 h 48

Sacha. T'es à la bourre pour le déjeuner. Et quand je dis ça, on est tous inquiets, tu sais. En plus, ta maman a fait une quiche, ce serait bête que ta part disparaisse... ^^

Le 16/07 à 13 h 13

Yo, Ketchum ? T'es parti où encore ?

Le 16/07 à 13 h 14

Me dis pas que t'es chez la rouquine ? 0_0 Tu lui déclares ?T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! JE VEUX ÊTRE LÀ AUSSI T_T

Le 16/07 à 13 h 22

Pff. Bon, bah ta part s'est envolée vers d'autres cieux XD

Le 16/07 à 13 h 25

J'arrive.

Bah quand même ! Tu lui as dit ?

* * *

><p><strong>Portable<strong>** de** Gary's here, Ash = loser XD

**Messages**** de :** Dragueur en série

Le 16/07 à 14 h 34

T'as vu ça ?

Un peu, c'est moi qui leur ai ouvert !

Et je te dis pas la vision. Quand je les ai vu qui se tenaient par la main, je me suis dit « Régis mon vieux, arrête de boire c'est pas sain ». C'est après m'être fait remarquer que je ne _buvais pas_ que je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas une hallu. Vision d'horreuuuur =0

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai loupé ça.

Moi non plus. J'aurais bien aimé voir comment Sacha a fait.

Et moi, comment Ondine a réagi.

Je te parie qu'elle a pleuré. De joie.

Pas sûr. Par contre, je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est elle qui a embrassé Sacha.

Bah, ça c'est trop sûr. Tiens, tu sais comment je me représente la scène ?

Dis !

Sacha qui débarque chez la rouquine et lui balance une phrase sans queue ni tête, avec dedans « Je t'aime », en rougissant comme une tomate et en bégayant XD

Ça a l'air réaliste XDDD

Bon, je préviens les autres ?

Ouep. J'ai des mises à ramasser, moi.

Qui ?

Drew, Aurore et James. Le premier avait parié qu'ils se le diraient jamais, la seconde que ce serait Ondine qui avouerait et James qu'ils échangeraient leur baiser devant un fond de soleil couchant... Ce mec est zarb.

Ah, on sait pas s'ils se sont embrassés.

Techniquement parlant, leur premier baiser était au Twister.

Juste.

Bon, je vais passer mes appels, à +

À plus !

Oh, au fait, t'es libre demain... ?

_**FIN!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Bonus<em>

**Portable**** de** Blue Mermaid

**Messages de : **l'Irrécupérable Dom Juan

ONDINE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE NOM D'ARCEUS C'ÉTAIT QUOI CE HURLEMENT ?

Ma vengeance perso sur Régis. Je n'oublie pas que c'est LUI qui a choisi les positions au Twister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilàààà, un petit délire perso ^^<strong>_


	2. Chapter Deux

**_Salut les gens!  
>...Les gens? Quelqu'un?<br>...*boule d'herbe qui roule*...  
>Bon, je sais, ça fait des sièèècles que j'ai rien posté. J'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Mais je me rattrape, avec la suite qui m'a été plutôt souvent demandée de Opération Portable ^^ Sans doute pas la dernière, mais bah.<br>Donc, deuxième mission, Flora et Drew!_**

**_(Ah, j'ai laissé tomber les dates et horaires, ça devenait un peu casse-pieds.)_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de :<strong> Argenta Lover Boy

**Messages de :** Flora

Pierre, j'peux te parler ?

Pierre ?

Pieeeeeeerreuuuuh ! Dx

Allez, quoi, réponds, c'est urgent !

Enfin, urgent, bof, mais hyper-vital !

ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE DE ME HARCELER OU JE TE BALANCE UNE FIOLE SUSPECTE DANS LA TRONCHE.

...Depuis quand t'écris en Caps lock ? Ça fait peur ;_;

Depuis que cette nouille a laissé son portable au labo depuis trois jours et que je hais son annonce de message.

Labo – attends, c'est toi, Régis ?! Oo

Mais je sais pas passer en vibreur sur son tactile à la con.

Yep.

Purée, ça lagge :3

Réseau pourri, c'pas ma faute.

Enfin bref, j'ai un problèèèèèmeuh.

Bref, tu voulais quoi ?

Ah. Définis un peu ? (Je HAIS le lag.)

Si je te dis marteau géant, caractère de Grotichon, rousse et envies de meurtres multiples et varié(e)s sur ma personne ? OO"

Rho, allons, elle n'a jamais voulu tuer personne cette brave Ondine ^^

Mon cul, ouais.

(Sauf moi, éventuellement.)

J'ai le droit à une réflexion débile et machiste ?

Crève x(

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de : <strong>Blue Mermaid

**Messages de : **Mr Nouille

Ondine.

Quoi ?

Tu le sais, que t'as pas à être jalouse de Flora, non ?

Non parce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir avalé un Vortente, là.

Un quoi ?

Un Pokémon plante carnivore.

Oh.

Ben c'est pas ma faute si cette petite a la trouille en public.

Mais Oo

Quoi ?

J'ai jamais vu une mauvaise fois pareille.

Hey !

Sérieusement. On était pas en public, on était entre potes !

Et la technique du regard laser, tu veux pas la garder pour tes adversaires ? Elle doit être percée de trous dans tous les coins !

Peuh, tout de suite.

Elle avait qu'à pas te regarder avec ces yeux de Lamantine enamourée.

(jolie comparaison ^^) Mais je t'aime moi, tu le sais ? :'(

Mais oui, c'est pas toi le problème, c'est les autres.

*souligne trois fois "possessive compulsive" dans son carnet de psychopathe*

Crétin cosmique.

Adorable jalouse.

Débile amoureux.

Débile car amoureux.

C'est ça, oui.

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de :<strong> Flora

**Messages de :** Artichaut-man

Bon, on va y aller avec méthode. Elle a l'air comment, plus énervée que d'habitude ?

C'est quoi "d'habitude" pour toi ?

Voyons voir, maillet sorti, air agressif, cordes vocales mises à rude épreuve et main sur la pokéball ?

Ça sent le vécu, ça, non ?

Post-Twister ? ;)

Sans commentaires.

xD Mais non, c'est pas comme ça... Là, elle me fusille du regard tout le temps, je la sens me regarder, m'épier, on dirait qu'elle attend juste qu'on soient seules toutes les deux pour m'éviscérer avec une canne à pêche OO"

T'as fait quoi ?

Mais je sais pas !

Scientifiquement peu probable. (MAIS CE RÉSEAU, Mew, CE RÉSEAU QUI POURRIT MES CONVERSATIONS... !)

Mets ton côté chercheur en veilleuse deux minutes, s'il te plaît.

Zut, moi qui voulais faire un commentaire sur ta paranoïa.

Non mais aide-moi au lieu de te foutre de moi ! - -"

Pourquoi ?

Parce que sinon je continue à te rappeler cette soirée maudite où Jackie t'a roulé une pelle x'D

Ce fou rire, mes aïeux... !

Et la tête que tu as faite, impayable xDD

Oh la ferme.

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de :<strong> Blue Mermaid

**Messages de :** Mr Nouille

N'empêche que tu m'ôteras pas de l'idée qu'elle lorgne sur toi.

Mais nan, tu te fais des idées. Je suis pas son genre.

Comment tu le sais ?

Elle préfère les Co

Nan, rien.

Hein ? Les Co ?

T9 débile ^^"

Sacha.

Oui mamour ?

...Je ne ferai pas le moindre commentaire sur le surnom, et donc passerai outre cette déplorable tentative de changer de sujet, pour revenir à ma question première : Flora préfère les Co... ?

Ah. Ces fillettes de Coordinateurs, mm ?

Mm. Mais il regarde que ses Pokémons et ses performances en concours, il est obsédé par ça.

Hein ? Qui ?

Drew, un rival/ami de Flora. Il offre des roses à Charmillon quand il a bien combattu pour l'encourager à s'améliorer.

Drôle de technique de Dressage mais bon, si ça marche...

O_o

Wow, c'est quoi ce smiley à l'air crétin ? Il se passe quoi, là ?

Mon dieu, cette image mentale.

Bénie soit ton innocence, Sacha. Franchement.

Hein ?

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de : <strong>Argenta Lover Boy

**Messages de :** Flora

Régis ?

Ouhou ? Réééééééégiiiiiiis ?

Tu boudes ?

Rho, allez, c'était quand même marrant.

On voit bien que t'étais pas à ma place.

Boh, ça pouvait pas être si terrible que ça...

Imagine, que, je sais pas, un vague pote se pose à côté de toi, visiblement bien pompette, te regarde les yeux dans les yeux et te roule une pelle d'un seul coup, comme ça, paf ?

Tiens, je sais pas, moi, prends ce type, là, un Coordinateur. Il s'appelle comment ?

J'en connais pas mal, tu sais ^^

Il est toujours en vert et violet.

Drew ?

Alors là non je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne me roulerait jamais de pelle.

Nan, il est bien trop coincé.

Et je suis pas son genre. Je suis sûre qu'il est gay. Trop efféminé.

Ce qui est dommage.

Pour ses fans, évidemment. Pas pour moi.

J'm'en fous de toute façon. C'est juste mon rival et un ami, c'est tout.

Harley, voilà !

Oh.

Lui aussi est gay.

...Disons que c'est un peu évident.

...Je peux littéralement VOIR ton sourire du Chacripan qui a volé le beurre et l'argent du beurre et je te dis NON.

Boooon, cette conversation fut riche d'enseignements.

La ferme !

Observation intéressante : Plus tu cherches à te défendre, plus tu tapes vite au téléphone, moins tu mets de smileys.

Vive les problèmes de réseau, en fait, c'est très pratique pour découvrir des secrets dont on ignorait tout \o/

Mais va crever !

Gnéhéhé.

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de :<strong> Pokémon Master !

**Messages de : **Ondine

Bon, on dirait qu'il va falloir passer par là...

Mais passer par quoi, enfin ?!

Sacha, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, d'offrir des roses à une fille.

…Quoi, tu veux des roses pour la prochaine Saint-Valentin ?

J'ai une tête à apprécier les roses ?

Effectivement.

Tu paieras pour ça, Ketchum.

Mais QUOI, j'essaye de comprendre ! Ok, Drew offre des roses à Flora pour féliciter son Charmillon, et alors ?! C'est un Pokémon, pas une fille !

Quoi ?

C'est à Flora qu'il donne les roses ?

Ben oui, duh. Charmillon pourrait jamais les porter. Il a déjà un objet.

Oh purée ce soulagement.

Je déteste quand toi ou les autres vous faites ça.

Je t'expliquerai, promis. Juste, pas maintenant. T'es trop... pur.

On dirait un vieux pervers.

(autant pour la pureté d'esprit) Bon, petit éclaircissement : Drew n'offre pas les roses à son Pokémon. C'est à Flora qu'il les donne.

Mais non.

Mais si.

Mais non, je suis là quand il les lui offre, il précise à chaque fois que c'est pour Charmillon !

Non, Sacha. Drew est un grand timide ou un gros lâche, au choix, qui offre des roses à Flora EN UTILISANT L'EXCUSE DE CHARMILLON, sans oser se déclarer. Parce qu'il est complètement fou d'elle.

C'est à la fois très beau et très con.

...Sacha?

Je viens de me prendre la dure réalité en pleine face.

?

Je suis vraiment un crétin naïf.

X'D

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de : <strong>Flora

**Messages de :** Numéro inconnu

Dans ma grande générosité, et pour te remercier de ce croustillant potin, je consens même à te filer un coup de patte pour la Colère de l'Ondine. *insérer un grondement de tonnerre*

_Ce numéro est à présent connu sous le nom de Tombeur crétin._

Non merci.

Quelle maturité, bouder pour une amourette.

Va embrasser le Cradopaud de Pierre, toi.

Arck, crade.

Non sérieusement, je suis curieux, tu lui as fait quoi à la rouquine ?

J'en ai aucune idée. On est plutôt copines depuis le Docteur Young, mais là, pour une raison obscure, c'est comme si elle m'avait étiquetée « ennemie mortelle jurée pas belle vilaine à descendre aussitôt que possible ».

Et le pire c'est que Sacha s'en rendait pas compte du tout !

T'es au courant qu'ils sont ensemble depuis plus d'un an, j'espère.

Je suis pas TELLEMENT à la ramasse que ça, merci.

Et pourtant je suis sûr que tu continues à lui faire câlins et bisous.

C'est mon meilleur ami ! Elle me reproche quand même pas ça ?! Oo

Avant même qu'ils se soient déclarés, elle était déjà passablement possessive et jalouse, tu sais.

Ben oui mais quand même, quoi. C'est pas comme si je voulais lui rouler une pelle.

Pitié, ne parle plus de rouler des pelles.

X'DD

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de :<strong> Blue Mermaid

**Messages de :** Cherche modestie désespérément

Hey, Rouquine ?

Mm ?

Tu connais un certain Andrew ?

Cheveux verts, snob, prétentieux, amateur de roses et de Concours, rival de Flora ?

Ouep.

Jamais vu. Mais on était en train d'en parler avec Sacha.

C'était voulu, ce timing over-parfait ?

Ça s'appelle la classe Chen, très chère ^^

C'est ça ouais. Et donc, Drew ? (pourquoi tu lagges comme ça ? Je t'ai connu plus vif.)

Il s'avère qu'une certaine brunette de notre connaissance est plus ou moins folle de lui. (réseau de merde.)

Tiens donc. *insérer une moue blasée*

Fais pas genre ça t'arrange pas, je suis sûr que même Sacha a perçu les ondes négatives dont tu essayais de noyer cette pauvre Flora.

Bon, bref, et alors ?

(lol ^^) J'imagine que lui est également assez raide dingue d'elle ?

Et lâche au point d'avoir eu l'idée pourrie de lui offrir des roses en voulant les faire passer pour des félicitations envers son Charmillon.

Arck. Crade-bis

Sacha n'avait heureusement pas compris.

(Bis ?)

Ondine, désolé de te dire ça, mais t'es en couple avec le gars le plus crétin de la terre, aussi. (Flo m'a plus ou moins suggéré d'aller amoureusement enlacer le Cradopaud de Pierre après une ou deux taquineries.)

Vtff, cordialement ^^ (J'ai envie de dire que c'est bien fait.)

Hey ! XO

C'est nouveau, ces smileys... ?

Ah. Flora. Elle en met partout, ça déteint sur moi.

Tu perds toute crédibilité en tant que chercheur ^^

Bref, merci de confirmer mes doutes, à plus rouquine !

Pour les mettre ensemble, je te déconseille le Twister, ça t'évitera une nouvelle expérience traumatisante ;D

Gnagnagna.

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de :<strong> Pokémon Master !

**Messages de : **Ondine

Excuse, messages de Régis.

Il voulait quoi ?

Savoir si Drew était aussi amoureux de Flora qu'elle de lui.

Et c'est moi ou c'était de la jalousie dans ton SMS ?

Comment tu peux détecter des sentiments dans un message écrit, toi ?

J'imaginais juste ta tête en lisant le nom de Régis ^^

Pour te répondre, nan, j'suis pas jaloux.

Ah ben merci, tu tiens à moi, bravo.

Nan mais mamour, c'pas çaaaaaaaa ! Je te fais juste confiance !

Merci, t'es mignon ^/^

Et t'as trop de courbes pour lui, en plus.

...Pardon ?

Oh, d'accord.

J'hésite entre te remercier de ce détail et te frapper pour le manque de tact.

Ben quoi ?

Comment tu le sais, au fait ? Il te l'a dit ?

Hé, j'aurais pu le deviner, aussi !

…

Bon, d'accord, je l'ai surpris avec son copain.

Ça va, hein.

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de : <strong>Flora

**Messages de :** Tombeur crétin

Je peux donner ton numéro à Drew ?

NAN.

Super, merci.

Non mais Oo Mais t'es con ?

Pas plus qu'une gamine comme toi qui refuse de regarder la réalité en face, aka tu es folle de lui et lui complètement gaga de toi.

Prouve-moi déjà qu'il est pas gay.

Attends cinq minutes et tu verras.

(Et Sacha s'en était aperçu, au fait. Qu'Ondine te détruisait du regard.)

(Merci, je vais pouvoir le zigouiller sans remords ^.^)

(Je t'en prie.)

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de :<strong> Drew

**Messages de :** Numéro inconnu

Salut mec.

? C'est qui ?

Régis Chen. J'y crois pas, tu m'as pas enregistré dans ton répertoire ?

Ah. Salut. Tu veux quoi ?

_Ce numéro est maintenant enregistré en tant que : Régis_Chen_(Bourg_Palette)_

Bravo l'enthousiasme, tiens.

Excuse-moi d'être en plein entraînement.

Ouais, bon, ça te dit le numéro de Flora ?

Que

Comment ça le numéro de Flora ? Tu as son numéro de portable ?

Yep.

Pourquoi ?

C'est simple, vous êtes mignons tous les deux, elle est folle de toi et toi d'elle, je veux donner un coup de pouce au destin ^^

Non, pourquoi tu as le numéro de Flora ?

...Parce qu'on est amis ?

Dis donc, tu serais pas un peu possessif sur les bords, toi ?

Pas du tout.

T'en fais pas, je suis casé :)

Ça n'empêche rien.

Avec un mec.

Bi ?

Très, très heureux au point de n'être plus qu'à voile et à vapeur.

Okay.

(Mais je te jure, quel jaloux... ! xD)

Et me remercie pas surtout, hein.

Merci.

(Au fait, il faut que tu envoies un message à Flora, elle est persuadée que tu es gay.)

(Pourquoi?)

(Demande-le-lui.)

(Et encore un truc, Ondine – une amie – m'a dit qu'il fallait vraiment que tu arrêtes d'offrir des roses à Charmillon. Et je suis d'accord avec elle. C'est creepy.)

(Comment ça?)

(Je sais que Hoenn est une région plutôt permissive en matière de lois, mais dans le reste du monde connu, la poképhilie ne fait pas partie des mœurs, voire est illégale.)

(Pour info.)

(...Oui, je sais, et je ne suis pas poképhile, pourquoi tu me

(Oh. D'accord.)

(...je suppose que je peux te remercier.)

(Tu montres un tel enthousiasme dans tes interactions sociales que ce serait criminel de ne pas t'aider.)

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de :<strong> Flora

**Messages de :** Numéro inconnu.

Je ne suis pas gay.

D'accord.

Pourquoi tu pensais que je l'étais ?

Des statistiques, beaucoup de statistiques, et un autre Coordinateur plutôt efféminé. Sans offense.

Ça va. Harley ?

Dans le mille.

Je n'ai pas les cheveux longs.

Certes. Mais tu fais toujours ce geste énervant, là, de remettre ta mèche derrière ton oreille.

En quoi ça me rend gay ?

Tu ne regardes pas tes fans.

...Et donc ?

Et donc – mais elles sont belles ! Et intelligentes, et riches, et

(Euh, dans un sens tout à fait hétéro, hein.)

(Bien sûr.)

Bref, elles sont, je sais pas, parfaites, et tu ne leur jettes pas un regard, tu ne réponds pas à leurs invitations, on dirait que chaque bain de foule est une corvée pour toi...

À quoi servirait de chercher les fleurs sauvages du champ d'en face, alors que la plus belle rose pousse juste près de moi ?

...Flora ?

Excuse-moi, c'était... comment dire.

Gentil ?

Et très gnangnan. Mais gentil.

Tu rougis.

Pas du tout !

Si, j'en suis certain.

Mais nan ! o

Arrête de rire !

Je ne ris pas.

Mais siiii !

C'est à peine si je souris, tu vois.

Grmpf.

Quelle classe, quelle délicatesse, jeune fille...

Bonne nuit, môssieur crétin.

À demain.

C'est ça, à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de :<strong> Gary's here, Ash = loser XD

**Messages de :** Flower Power

POURQUOI TU LUI AS DIT QUE JE LE TROUVAIS GAY ET EFFÉMINÉ ?!

Parce que c'était vrai et j'en avais besoin pour tester ma théorie.

Ne me remercie pas, surtout ^^

On est pas encore ensemble.

C'est bien parti pour.

D'ailleurs, il est marrant dans son rôle de petit premier de la classe avec son balai dans le

Heureusement que le réseau a décidé de couper la fin de ton message, Max était en train de lire par-dessus mon épaule

MAIS CE RÉSEAU ME SOULE, SÉRIEUSEMENT ! è_é

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de :<strong> Flora

**Messages de : **Preux chevalier ayant amadoué le dragon

Flo, ça te tente de faire un saut à Kanto dans deux-trois jours ?

Flora ?

Elle est occupée.

Ah. C'est toi Drew ?

Mm.

Elle est où ?

Salle de bains.

Bon courage pour attendre ^^

J'y vais avant, je ne suis pas fou.

Euh, attends, juste – quelle salle de bains ?

La mienne.

Félicitations ! \o

Merci, je les lui transmettrai ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de : <strong>Argenta Lover Boy

**Messages de :** Canard

ILS ONT SAUTÉ LE PAAAAAAAAS ! \o/ Purée, c'est bôw.

Quoi quoi quoi ?

Sacha a voulu contacter Flora pour un truc random, et c'est Drew qui a répondu. Flo était dans sa salle de bains ^^

L'était tellement content qu'il a mis un SMILEY dans son message.

Ciel Oo Ils grandissent tellement vite...

Hey, Sacha et Ondine n'ont pas encore sauté le pas, eux.

Ben encore heureux, tu voudrais me faire devenir grand-père avant l'heure, toi ?

Oo Gné ?

C'est mes gosses, ces enfants-là !

Je croyais que c'était tes frères et sœurs ?

Un peu des deux ^^

Familles recomposées à la con...

Bref, on sort ce soir ?

Ah nan, j'avais déjà prévu le repas, moi !

Alleeeeeez, ça sera marrant, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait la tournée des bars de Safrania \o

Aller jusqu'à Safrania pour se bourrer la gueule, y'a mieux, quand même...

Mais viens, ça va être sympa !

Mon repas... :'(

Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, c'est bas.

:''''(((

...C'était quoi au menu ?

Pizzas.

Supplément crème à l'origan.

Et le programme de la soirée ?

Y'a la demie-finale de la Ligue de Hoenn à la télé, si ça te dit.

Et plus si affinités.

Purée, t'es trop parfait, comme mec. :*

J'espère bien, tiens ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de : <strong>Pokémon Master !

**Messages de :** Ondine

Au fait, Sacha.

Mm ?

Tu bannis « mamour » de ton vocabulaire.

Meuh.

J'ai pas le droit de donner des surnoms à ma petite amie ?

Je crois que je préfère le Rouquinator de Jessie et James.

Ouch. Tu me fais mal au cœur.

Je sais ;)

...Mon Léviator en peluche ?

Sûrement pas !

Ma princesse ninja ! XD

Ma sirène de police !

Et mon poing dans ta gueule ?

Ah, ça t'irait aussi super bien ^^

Ondine ?

Eh, boude pas, enfin, je blague !

Et flûte.


End file.
